Emotionally Retarded
by XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx
Summary: He was never a man of emotions,this he knew,hell everyone did. So what is a man to do when he’s trying to confess to the woman he loves but has no idea how to do so?.A SasuSaku Oneshot.


**I own nothing but this story and I must warn you there might be some spoiler hints involving whats been happening with the Manga so if your one of those people who just watch the Anime, I suggest reading this would be a terrible decision.**

**Enjoy =]**

**

* * *

****Sasuke's Pov**

This was officially beyond annoying,the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life.

I would take having to put up with Orochimaru,the fight with my brother,learning of the real truth of my clan and why my brother did what he did, working with the Akatsuki, every wound, every annoying moment with the dope of my best friend,hell I would rather put up with those annoying fangirls than doing this any day, anything is easier than this.

It was annoying having to admit the truth even to myself. I,Uchiha Sasuke,the cold hearted bastard who left my friends,my family,my team 7 behind for power to defeat the one man I hated later to find out that I would regret that for the rest of my life is in love with none other than Haruno Sakura,ironic was always my initial thought when I thought of this.

It had already been a year ago since I'd come to this conclusion and she had known nothing of it, my first mistake? Telling the dope and Kakashi and even more stupid was actually asking the dope for help after a failed attempt on my part,I had tried to tell Sakura but of course I never got the right words out.

I mean who gets mad enough to get up and call me a jerk when I only said "**I hate the book your reading, really stupid**" apparently Sakura does but according to the dope I was wrong, it had been my fault, apparently I was being an "**insensitive jerk**" the dope hadn't let the subject go that easily either. I groaned just thinking about it.

**End of Sasuke's Pov**

**

* * *

Flashback**

"Face it, your just socially retarded Sasuke-teme" stated a very annoyed Naruto as he and Sasuke sat at Ichiraku's ramen that night, the raven haired boy just rolled his eyes.

"Hn, I didn't do anything wrong" Sasuke tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, she called you a jerk and stomped away for no reason" the blond boy rolled his eyes back at his best friend "you were being an insensitive jerk."

"Whatever dope" an annoyed Sasuke answered.

"Why can't you just say it teme?" Naruto pressed "It isn't that hard,be brave like me!"

"We can't all be as brave as you then" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"You betcha" grinned Naruto as Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

****Sasuke's Pov**

I sighed as I kept walking through the streets of Konoha, it was the middle of the night and the streets were basically empty. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going,I was just letting my legs take me.

I hated this feeling,I never knew being in love could be so annoying,she just won't get out of my head.

Really the problem here was me,I hadn't tried again to tell her how I really felt even when the dope and Kakashi threw in ideas and even more with all of the time we spent together,off and on missions.

I knew she still loved me,it was obvious she just knew how to control herself better than she did back when we were twelve but even so I'm not dense or stupid like the dope, the problem was telling her how I felt. She didn't hold resentments,sometimes I doubted she even knew the word hate.

I remember the night I had come back, it was two years ago now and Naruto,that dope had been so happy when he saw me that he literally almost hug chocked me, the moron just can't contain himself,some things never change.

I sighed again, I found myself doing that lately more than ever,I re-focused my eyes to notice that I was standing next to a bench,the very same bench that so many years ago I had left Sakura on,I noticed since I was on the same path that led out of the village,I had no idea what possessed me to just walk.

I sat down and looked up at the sky, it was bright with all the stars shinning, a calm and perfect night. I was used to coming on these long walks by myself. I just couldn't help how things had changed for me now that I was free from all that revenge seeking and all that hatred I was feeling.

"Sasuke?" I knew that voice all too well,I gazed down to my left only to see Sakura standing there a few feet back.

She was in her hospital uniform,her hair was still short and still as pink as I remembered it to be,I hadn't seen her in six days.

I had been out on a mission and I had just come back this afternoon,of course I hadn't seen her then because the dope had insisted on me accompanying him to ramen,when I had left him an hour ago or so I had just started to wonder off.

I saw her then make her way to sit next to me on the bench,she then starred at me again and I starred back.

"I see your back" She whispered only for my ears.

"Yeah…I came back this afternoon."

"I would have guessed you would pass by the hospital to let me know your back" she sounded hurt.

I don't blame her really,it had become more of a habit for Team 7.

After every mission I would pass by to let her know I was back, the dope and Kakashi did so too just so that she wouldn't worry over us so much,Sakura rarely went on mission by herself,it was always with us three as team 7,that's the way she preferred it and when she wasn't on a mission she was always at the hospital doing what best she could to save the those who got injured during missions or just the plain old sick.

"It's the dopes fault, him and his ramen." I sigh as I looked up at the sky,she let a low giggle escape.

Now that I though about it,coming back was the best thing I have ever done.

Team 7 has never been more together before than now,all those bonds I hurt because of my revenge,I've mended them with all my effort during the time I've been back,I had never allowed anybody into my heart before and when I had started to even consider it Orochimaru showed his face.

There was silence between us then, it felt nice to be with her like this,Sakura had changed so much,she wasn't that little twelve year old who needed saving,hell she saved us so many times.

Ugh

Why couldn't I just tell her? Dammit.

"What are you doing up this late anyway? Its three in the morning." she snapped me away from my thoughts as I looked away from the night sky.

"Hn...after i left the dope i just decided on taking a walk" I shrugged,I hadn't realized it was that late.

"Oh" she had a small smile on her lips "Nice night."

"Yeah..." I agreed awkwardly, I kept starring at her as she looked down at her hands "How was the hospital?"

"Eh, boring as ever, my shift was longer today since I had to cover for one of the nurses who had to leave early" She shrugged "Though...Kakashi-sensei went by today" She chuckled.

"What was wrong with him?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A snake bit him" She covered her mouth,trying to hold in the giggles "He-he didn't notice the snake,he was too busy reading his book."

I shook my head chuckling,I've told him that book would be the end of him but that pervert won't listen.

"He's fine though, got the poison out in time" She grinned at me,this always made my heart feel weird.

I felt myself frowning, maybe the dope was right about me being emotionally retarded after all. I saw her raise her eyebrow,reaction to my sudden mood change,I knew.

"Sakura...am I emotionally retarded?" it felt stupid to ask.

"What brought this on?" Her eyes were a bit wider "Did Naruto tease you again?" dope.

"He might have" I sighed again looking away.

She sigh "Naruto." Obviously she knew of the teasing she just didn't know what it was about half of the time. It got silent again,it wasn't an awkward pause.

"But you know…" I looked at her, she was starring back "You are known to…say the wrong things" I raised one eyebrow as she looked down then back up at me "I notice you know,you struggle to find the words sometimes,especially when I'm around" it's like she's tempting me to just tell her but...oh dam it all.

"Sakura" I sigh "You still love me" I didn't make it sound like a question.

Her eyes went a little wide again, she looked away then trying to hide the apparent blush on her cheeks and I've always though that was cute of her.

"That doesn't matter Sasuke" I frowned, of course it mattered "I made my mind up two years ago not to annoy you with these feelings" and of course you did Sakura,why do you have to make this hard woman? So annoying.

It was silent then,it was aggravating to me,I didn't think I could stand seeing this chance go by,I had to do this.

"Your annoying Sakura" She looked up at me then with questioning eyes,I sigh "I've been putting up with the dope and Kakashi for a year now trying to think of a way to tell you how I feel" I sighed again never taking my eyes off her.

"Your feelings?" she asked,confusion written all over.

Here goes everything, come on Sasuke you can do this, I took a deep breath again "Sakura…I'm in love with you" I saw her expression change so quickly, confusion disappeared only to be replace by shock.

"What?" she then looked around "This is some joke Naruto put you up to right?It isn't funny!" She looked back at me,She was angry now.

Not good,I've learned already what happens when you get her mad,yeah she loved me but she wasn't that love sick puppy anymore,she had punched me at least twice in the two years I've been back and even for me it hurt,which made me feel a bit sorry for the dope since he was like her living target but then again he did deserve it for being an idiot,he just didn't learn.

"Don't be annoying,its no joke" She looked around again then back at me "Sakura,I'm telling you the truth,I wouldn't lie to you about this,I don't have that good of a sense of humor you know me." This seemed to click in.

"What, when, _why_?" disbelief,I sigh again.

"I know its hard to get your mind around it,I didn't even believe it myself" I saw her nod her head "look, back when we were twelve, you knew I had one goal and I sealed all of my other feelings away to focus on my hatred for my…brother" it was hard to say that now,she understood.

I continued to speak then"When I came back,I wanted to allow myself to fix all of those bonds I tried to break,my feelings for you for one I did not expect.

I've always felt a certain fondness for you even way back then but I never got around to thinking about it till a year ago" She looked stunned,I let her take this in,it was weird for me to talk this much but hell I've been letting myself go little by little ever since I came back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" was her reply after a few seconds of silence.

"I didn't know how to get the words out" I shrugged as she shook her head "well sorry, it's not everyday that this happens."

She chuckled "indeed it doesn't" I smirked back at her, I wasn't used to giving full smiles just yet. It was silent again. I looked back up to the sky, I was feeling calmer.

"So" I heard her whisper, I looked back down, she was starring at her fingers now.

"So?"

"What happens now?" she asked timidly as she gazed back at me, I felt warmth on my cheeks.

"Whatever you want Sakura" I cleared my throat "I mean,you love me and I feel the same so" my stomach was feeling quite uneasy "Its obvious we shoul-" dam, didn't see that coming, I couldn't even finish my sentence when suddenly I realized her lips were pressed against mines, I just did the only thing one could do, kissed back.

It wasn't a long kiss,as fast as she had kissed me she had pulled away. As I looked at her now,her cheeks had a hint of pink,my own cheeks felt hot again.

"Erm…sorry" She was gazing at her fingers again,I had to chuckle.

"Don't be annoying Sakura" I smirked at her when she looked up and I saw the blush grow darker.

"I guess I have to turn down that nice boy from the hospital today" I've never felt jealousy before but this was probably it, I frowned an action that made her laugh.

"What?" I demanded.

"I was only kidding Sasuke" yeah she was going to be the death of me.

"Hn" I stood up from the bench then feeling a bit embarrassed,she was starring up at me now as I offered my hand to her,she raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" this woman.

"I'm taking you home, I'm sure your tired" she wasn't living with her parents anymore, she was nineteen and very independent. She smiled as she took my hand, we then started walking toward her apartment,still hand in hand.

Once we got to her front door,she turned to me while her hand was still in mine and smiled again reaching with her other hand for the door,I only looked at her.

"Well,thank you for walking me home" She blushed again as she let go of my hand and opened the door,hesitating before going in "I uh-" before she could even talk anymore I leaned in and gave her a peck on her lips without thinking,once I pulled away I felt the heat return to my cheeks as I tried to look away while I tuck my hands in my pockets as I began to walk away.

"Yeah yeah" I gave her my back "I'll see you tomorrow" I looked back one last time, she was starring at me wide eyed with her blush still in place, I smirked then looked away again and kept walking "goodnight Sakura" I waved with my right hand, I heard her chuckle then.

"Goodnight…Sasuke" then I heard her door close.

I made my way then to the Uchiha compound, tomorrow would be a new day which I'm sure will bring new surprises, not for me nor for Sakura but for the dope and Kakashi, I smirked again just thinking about it.

Who was socially retarded now? dope.

**The end**

**

* * *

**And that's it for now, I hope I didn't make Sasuke that out of character nor too mushy. I am thinking of making a sequel to this showing how Naruto and Kakashi found out along with their reactions and all that good stuff but I want you guys to let me know what you think about this first and if a sequel would be good. So review and let me know what you guys think and I will let you all know when or if the sequel will be coming out. Thank you all for reading,

**XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx**


End file.
